Stop and Stare
by music-in-me-loves-all
Summary: Short oneshot. Involves Sasuke and Hinata. I do not own the song or Naruto.


_This time is colder now, I think it's sick of us, It's time to make our move I'm shaking off the rugs, I got my heart set all in your weather kill, I'm starin' down myself countin' up the years. Steady hands just take the wheel, every glance is killin' me, time to make one last appeal, for the life I live._

She took one more look at him before she decided this would be her last try. If he said no, she was done. She would no longer hang on and hope and pray for him to come to her. She took in his dark black hair, the way it stood up in the back looking like a duck's rear, the black of his eyes and how the emotionlessness was completely opposite to his pale white skin.

They were so much alike, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga, but yet so different. She too had that ghostly white pale skin and the dark blue/purple hair. But, they were also alike in families, her's disowned her, saying she's not strong enough. His was killed by his very own brother. She was shy and caring where he was cold and emotionless. She herself wasn't really aware of how she had fallen for the boy, but she did know that she simply couldn't and wouldn't be able to survive without him. He was the one stable and strong thing she had in her life, and that was whhat she needed now, more than ever.

_Stop and stare, I think I'm movin' but I go no where, yeah I know that everyone gets scared, but I become what I can't be, Oh stop and stare, start to wonder why your here not there, you'd give anything to give what's fair, but fair ain't butcherin' me, oh can you see what I see?_

Not only did she need him, but she knew he needed her. She also knew that was the reason he kept attempting to push her away. He felt he didn't deserve her, not after all of what he had done. He tried to convince himself that she was better without him. But, that didn't work.

She would come to him, at all hours in the night, crying and wanting him to help sew her harmed heart back together. And he would, but only until she was fixed, after that he would push her away, hoping she would find someone else.

She wanted no one but him, she realized sitting there in the training grounds as she watched him, and she could be with no one but him. They both knew what it was like to be broken and try everything they could to change themselves so to fix the problem. They both knew that only the other could see just how hurt, just how broken they were.

She stood, gathering her courage to walk over to him. Her friend, Tenten, eyed her, not fully understanding what she saw in the last Uchiha. But, she knew that the guy knew things about Hinata that even she didn't know, so she made no move to interfere as she watched her friend slowly walk over to him.

_It's tryin' to come back, all my senses push and tie the weight back some never thought I could, steady feet don't fail me now, I'm gunna run til you can't walk, something pulls my focus out and I'm standin' down. Stop and stare, I think I'm movin' but I go no where, yeah I know that everyone gets scared, but I become what I can't be, oh stop and stare, you start to wonder why your here not there, and you'd give anything to get what's fair but fair ain't what you really need, oh you don't need._

He saw here walking over to him, and he felt his heart speed up it's pace. Felt the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter. Then he remembered that he didn't want to hurt her, and pushed those feelings aside. Instead he decided to focus on the fact of letting her down gently.

She saw his eyes light up as she walked over, then the emotions were immediately shoved aside. She knew exactly what he was thinking, 'Don't hurt her'. That was always what he thought around her. But, she didn't care if he hurt her, she just wanted and needed him.

She stopped in front of him, he could smell the lavender of her shampoo. He wanted nothing more that to be fair to her and let her down gently because he knew how he was and he knew that the only thing he do for her was hurt her. He couldn't stand to see this little angel hurt anymore than she already was. He would pay any price to save her from being hurt.

He too, knew that he needed her. But, her being alive and happy with someone else was better than her being hurt and miserable with him.

_Stop and stare, I think I'm movin' but I go no where, yeah I know that everyone gets scared, but I become what I can't be, oh do you see what I see?_

She got to him and said the one thing that he needed to hear, the one thing that convinced him to love her, "Do you see what I see? I see, a boy and a girl who need each other. You know why they need each other?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "No. Why do they need each other?"

"Because, everyone needs someone to love. I love you, you love me. I don't care if you think I'll be hurt, I know I won't be. So, please, let me love you."

He stared into her unwavering eyes, "If I do, will you let me love you?"

She cracked a little smile, "It won't be easy."

He too, cracked a little smile, "I don't need easy, I just need you. But, you should know loving me won't be easy either."

"I already know that."


End file.
